Are you ready for it
by TrichUna
Summary: Ban est tourmenté pas quelque chose et Ginji ne l'aide pas du tout...Au contraire... Et en plus cette mission bizarre...Que va-t-il encore leur arriver?
1. Chapter 1

Atsuna qui est toute émue : voilà le premier chapitre d'une grande aventure, celle de Trichou et Atsuna… Euh, je veux dire, de Ban et Toshiki, même si c'est un peu notre aventure à nous aussi.

Trichou : Quoi que si on pouvait s'incruster dedans ça ne serait pas de refus… miam …

**Disclaimer :** les get backers sont pas à nous ! (Atsuna pleure sur l'épaule de sa Trichou d'amour qui tapote la tête)

**Pairing :** BanToshiki

**Note :** l'histoire se passe un peu après que Ban ait sauvé Toshiki d'un baisé…

**Chapitre 1 :**

Il faisait chaud dans les rues de Tokyo. Le soleil tapait rude et aucun vent ne pouvait rafraîchir cette atmosphère de canicule alors que l'été ne devait arriver que dans un mois.

Les gens se dépêchaient de rentrer, préférant la fraîcheur du ventilateur ou de l'air co plutôt que de rester une seconde de plus sous ce soleil ravageur. Et si des personnes étaient trop loin de leur destination finale, elles faisaient plusieurs arrêts dans un café bondé, laissant les terrasses désertes, tout comme la journée.

Dans le quartier de Shinjuku, seuls quelques chats ou passants pressés se démarquaient des bâtiments. Enfin, pas tout à fait… Il y avait aussi une anguille et un serpent affamés.

-Baaaaaaaaaaaaan-chaaaaaaaaaaaan j'ai faiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiim !!

-Tais-toi Ginji ! Tu n'es pas seul dans le cas je te fais remarquer !

Juste à ce moment, un énorme gargouillis retentit dans la rue, faisant fuir les chats trop imprudents de voyager près de deux affamés-de-la-vie-qui-est-injuste-quand-on-a-pas-de-sous.

Ban et Ginji étaient tous deux assis contre la façade du café de Pore qui les avait gentiment chassé du bâtiment après qu'ils aient supplié quasi la totalité des personnes présentes pour avoir de quoi se nourrir.

Ban avait finit par laisser sa tête basculer en arrière, les briques lui chauffant le crâne encore plus que le soleil, mais il ne bougeait pas, les bras lâches entre ses jambes à moitié repliés près de lui. Ginji, quant à lui, les jambes allongées devant lui, les bras sur son ventre, tentait probablement de calmer les cris de son estomac depuis au moins vingt minutes. Il avait la tête reposée sur l'épaule de ban qui avait abandonné l'idée de le repousser vu que sa tête était pire qu'un boomerang.

-Ban-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan, couina de nouveau le blond.

-Tais-toi tu me donnes encore plus chaud à te plaindre !

-Mais Ban-chaaaaaan…

-Et bien les garçons, vous bronzez dehors par un temps pareil ?

Ils levèrent la tête vers la blonde légèrement…Très légèrement habillée qui les regardait, mains sur la taille, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

-Ne dis rien du plus Heaven…

-Bon je comptais vous inviter à dîner mais si tu ne veux vraiment pas, Ban…

Soudain, le jeune blond, qui manquait de mourir il y a encore cinq secondes, se releva, reprenant une telle vitalité que l'on pourrait presque le confondre avec une pile électrique, et s'approcha près de Heaven, des étoiles plein les yeux, éblouissant par la même occasion la jeune femme. Après cet aveuglement de deux minutes, Heaven remarqua que Ban s'était quand même levé et attendait qu'elle se décide à rentrer. Elle sourit encore plus et passa la porte en lançant un grand bonjour en direction du barman et de la serveuse en train de débarrasser une table.

-Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui, Heaven ?

-Très bien et toi Pore ?

-Ca va, on a beaucoup de monde aujourd'hui, j'en arrive presque à remercier cette chaleur insupportable. Mais dis moi, c'est toi qui les a fait rentrer, ces deux là ? Demanda-t-il en montrant les deux garçons du menton.

-Oui je leur offre à manger pour une fois, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

-Toi, offrir à manger…

-Ne sois pas si mauvais Pore, je peux être très gentille !

Voyant que le regard du barman ne changeait pas, elle se décida à aller s'installer à leur table habituelle, au fond du café, suivit de Ban et Ginji. Ce n'est que seulement assise qu'elle remarqua que depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés, la salle se vidait de plus en plus vite, les filles évitant ses deux amis. Elle ne chercha pas plus loin, elle avait plus important à faire.

-Prenez ce que vous voulez tant que ce n'est pas trop cher bien sur.

-Je veux des sushiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis, s'écria Ginji.

Heaven leva les yeux au ciel. Tout le monde avait bien compris qu'il voulait des sushis vu qu'il n'arrêtait pas de le répéter.

--

Cinq minutes plus tard, les voilà en train d'engouffrer sushi sur sushi (tous au thon comme ça, ils ne pouvaient pas se chamailler) devant une Heaven effarée par si peu d'éducation, même si elle savait bien qu'ils avaient toujours cette manière empressée de manger pour essayer d'en avoir un peu plus que l'autre.

D'un coup, elle sembla avoir une idée un peu machiavélique. Ban releva les yeux vers elle, arrêtant presque son geste d'enfournage de sushis alors qu'elle lui adressait un sourire amusé. Un peu trop amusé au vu de la situation.

-Je me demandais, Ban… Tu as revu Toshiki récemment ?

Clignement d'yeux incrédules. Sourire débile de Ginji plein de riz. Regard intéressé de Pore et Natsumi. Et un long silence… Ban avala difficilement ce qu'il avait en bouche et reposa le sushi qu'il avait en main, avant de jeter un regard suspicieux à toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce, surtout Pore et Natsumi qui n'étaient au courant de rien.

-Non. Pourquoi cette question ?

-Oh, comme ça, répondit Heaven, visiblement fière de son effet puisque voilà Pore et Natsumi qui se rapprochaient discrètement de la table, tendant l'oreille.

Ginji émit un son qui devait ressembler à « hin hin hin » avant de fondre à nouveau sur le plat de sushis. Brusquement, Ban se leva et alla s'asseoir à côté d'Heaven, lui attrapant les nibards sans douceur.

-T'es jalouse ? lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin qui semblait un peu forcé malgré tout.

Pore s'approcha un peu plus, faisant mine de ranger le verre qu'il venait d'essuyer. Et Natsumi sembla tout à coup devoir nettoyer la table qui se trouvait juste à côté de la leur.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? demanda Heaven à Ginji.

Ban avait toujours l'air d'avoir une bonne raison de lui tripoter sa poitrine opulente, sauf que là, elle ne voyait vraiment pas. Ginji mit le dernier sushi dans sa bouche avant de se tourner vers elle pour lui répondre, la bouche pleine :

-Ban-chan echaye de che convaincre de chon hétérochekchualité.

Heaven éclata de rire et Ban ne put s'empêcher de projeter violement son poing dans la figure du pauvre Ginji. Il hésita un instant, jetant des regards de tous côtés sauf vers la serveuse, et le barman qui semblait plein de questions. Puis, il remarqua que le plateau de sushis était vide.

-Ginjiiiii ! T'as encore tout bouffé !

Ban sauta sur Ginji pour pouvoir encore le frapper mais celui-ci était tellement mort de rire qu'il ne put pas vraiment continuer.

-Mais, Ban-chan, tu peux bien vivre d'amour et d'eau fraîche !

Ban sentit que ses joues étaient devenues un peu… brûlantes. Pourquoi fallait-il que tout le monde l'ennuie avec cette histoire ? Le comble serait que Toshiki débarque à cet instant précis. Là, c'était certain, Ban irait se cacher dans un coin et n'en ressortirait plus jamais.

-Qu'est-ce qui leur arrive à tous les deux ? demanda Pore qui voulait vraiment savoir quelles étaient ces histoires d'hétérosexualité, d'amour et d'eau fraîche et de Toshiki.

Heaven commença à répondre quelque chose, visiblement contente de pouvoir éclairer la lanterne de ce bon vieux Pore.

-Hé bien, en fait, s'il est dans cet état, c'est parce que l'autre jour, il s'est retrouvé à embrasser…

-Himiko ? s'exclama Ban en relevant la tête de Ginji qui était toujours mort de rire, vers la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir sur la jeune fille en question.

-Quoi, il a embrassé Himiko ? s'exclamèrent Natsumi et Pore en même temps.

-Qui m'a embrassée ? demanda Himiko qui s'était approchée de la table des deux garçons.

Ban fit un grand sourire à Himiko en lui adressant un signe de la main. Ginji semblait devoir ne jamais s'arrêter de rire tandis que les qui pro quos s'enchaînaient.

-Non, c'est pas… haha… Himiko qu'il a embrassé… c'est… tenta malgré tout le blond d'expliquer dans son fou rire.

-C'est Tosh… commença Heaven avant de se retrouver avec la main de Ban sur la figure.

Pore et Natsumi échangèrent un regard incrédule alors que Ban rougissait de plus en plus. Et Himiko semblait complètement perdue. Elle croisa les bras en relevant les sourcils. Elle avait l'air très sérieux malgré le fou rire qui se répandait dans la pièce. Et Ban profita de son air grave pour changer de sujet.

-Quelque chose ne va pas, Himiko ?

Il lâcha Heaven et se rapprocha de la jeune fille, en espérant que l'autre ne terminerait pas de prononcer Le nom. Himiko intima le silence à Ginji d'un coup d'œil sévère et celui-ci s'arrêta de rire à la seconde. Ensuite, elle vint s'asseoir à leur table, juste à côté de Ban. Elle sortit plusieurs feuilles dont personne ne sait où elle les a mises et avec sa combinaison moulante c'était une question qui resterait un mystère pour l'humanité toute entière…

-Deux hommes bizarres m'ont appelée pour exécuter cette mission, dit-elle en éparpillant les différentes feuilles sur la table face à Ban, mais il y a plusieurs données qui me paraissent louches.

-Comment ça ? Demanda Ginji, prenant une feuille avec ses doigts encore sales de nourriture.

-Et bien, ils me parlent de livrer un colis à cette adresse (elle souligna du doigt une phrase de la feuille que tenait Ban) et de récupérer par la suite, si les destinataires sont satisfaits du colis, une jeune fille qu'ils auraient kidnappé.

-Et où est le problème ? la questionna Ban.

-C'est la fin qui est suspecte. La jeune fille qui est sensée être sauvée, je l'ai vue il y a à peine vingt minutes dans une rue de Tokyo.

-Donc soit, ils vont l'enlever dans les heures qui viennent soit c'est toi qu'ils veulent, ajouta Ban en regardant la photo de la jeune fille.

-Pourquoi moi ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Ban, interloquée.

-Je ne sais pas, mais en tout cas s'ils t'ont appelé toi ce n'est sûrement pas par hasard.

-De toute façon j'ai accepté de les aider donc j'irai ce soir au rendez-vous.

Elle se leva et reprit ses papiers qui disparurent en trente secondes top chrono.

-Tu ne vas pas y aller toute seule alors que ça sent le coup fourré à plein nez ! S'écria presque Ban en se levant lui aussi et faisant face à Himiko.

-Ecoute Ban, j'ai besoin de cet argent alors je ferai ce que j'ai à faire ! Et puis je sais très bien me défendre, je ne suis pas une fille fragile.

-Mais tu es une fille ! Tu n'as aucune chance s'ils sont plusieurs contre toi !

Ce fut apparemment la parole de trop car Himiko le gifla avant de partir du café sans une parole de plus mais ils pouvaient sentir les ondes négatives et velléités de meurtre en direction de Ban, surtout lorsqu'elle claqua violemment la porte qui faillit céder.

-Tu n'aurais peut être pas dû dire ça, Ban, dit Heaven sur un ton badin après un moment de silence en observant ses ongles.

-Oui elle a raison, Ban-chan, Himiko nous a déjà prouvé qu'elle savait se débrouiller, ajouta Ginji.

-Je m'en fou, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment c'est tout… On va la suivre ce soir…

-Quoi ? Mais on ne sait même pas où c'est ! s'exclama le blondinet.

-Moi si, dit-il en sortant une feuille de sa chemise avec un sourire malicieux.

-Elle va te tuer…

Peu importait à Ban : plutôt mourir que de subir encore les allusions de Ginji et Heaven.

--

Atsuna : Et un chapitre 1, un ! Dites ce que vous en pensez, onegai. Il suffit de cliquer sur le petit bouton, là, en bas à droite… (Atsuna qui fait un sourire plein d'espoir en pointant des deux doigts le petit bouton)

Trichou : Oui ça nous aiderait à savoir si on est faites pour écrire ensemble ou pas ! (essaie d'éloigner Atsnuna de l'écran) C'est fini Atsu ils ont compris je crois…

(Atsuna s'éloigne docilement de l'écran, agitant la main aux lecteurs avec un grand sourire idiot sur les lèvres)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

Trichou : Le chapitre deux est enfin arrivé mesdames et messieurs, pour le plus grand plaisir de tous et toutes surtout,hum, (regarde Atsuna qui est scotchée devant l'écran) Dis Atsu, ils ne vont pas s'échapper de l'ordi, viens au moins dire un petit mot aux lecteurs, ça ne prend que dix secondes…

Atsuna : (relève un sourcil suspicieux à la révélation de Trichou) Je suis sûre qu'ils partiront dès qu'on aura le dos tourné… les vilains…

**Disclaimer :** les getbackers sont pas à nous ! (Atsuna pleure sur l'épaule de sa Trichou d'amour qui tapote la tête)

**Pairing :** BanToshiki

**Note :** l'histoire se passe un peu après que Ban ait sauvé Toshiki d'un baisé

**Chapitre 2 :**

-Ban-chan, tu es sûr qu'on est au bon endroit ? demanda une nouvelle fois Ginji dans un murmure.

Ban se retourna vers le blond, l'air un peu exaspéré. Il était un peu à bout de nerfs, parce que comme Himiko ne leur avait pas donné l'heure du rendez-vous, ils avaient dû rester là et attendre. Et Ginji n'arrêtait pas de lui demander si c'était le bon endroit. Ce garçon allait le tuer…

Déjà, pendant le trajet, Ginji n'avait pas arrêté de lui faire des remarques sur le chemin qu'il prenait. Et ils s'étaient chamaillés, comme d'habitude. Mais Ban avait cru exploser quand Ginji lui avait dit « Ici c'est à droite, et pas à gauche ! » alors que selon la carte, c'était bien à gauche.

Et là, il voulait encore être sûr qu'ils soient au bon endroit. Pour Ginji, c'était normal : Ban aurait très bien pu se tromper, surtout au vu de l'heure et qu'ils n'avaient pas encore vu apparaître Himiko.

-Ecoute-moi bien, Ginji parce que c'est la dernière fois que je te le répète. Je suis certain qu'on est au bon endroit. Alors maintenant, tu la fermes et tu attends de voir arriver… Toshiki ??

Ginji le fixa, un peu étonné par cette révélation.

-Quoi, on est là pour voir ton chéri ? T'aurais pu me prévenir que c'était un rencart…

Ban rougit instantanément en envoyant son poing dans la figure alors que Toshiki qui venait d'apparaître en toute furtivité regardait Ban avec air étonné et amusé en même temps.

-Un rencart ? demanda Toshiki en se rapprochant des deux garçons. La prochaine fois, j'aimerais être au courant aussi…

Ginji qui se frottait la joue là où Ban l'avait percuté remarqua enfin la présence du nouvel arrivant. Il jeta un regard en coin à Ban qui avait les joues encore légèrement roses, et Toshiki qui se demandait presque ce qu'il faisait là.

-Ah ben tiens, voilà Toshiki justement… Je vais aller faire un petit tour, histoire que vous puissiez avoir droit à des retrouvailles dignes de ce nom !

Ginji reçut en pleine face deux regards noirs porteurs de menaces de mort s'il osait faire le moindre mouvement. Il décida donc qu'il était plus judicieux de ne pas bouger de là où il se trouvait. Après tout, deux coups de poing dans la figure en une seule journée et de la part de son ami lui semblaient bien suffisants…

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda Ban sur un ton suspicieux.

-Je me promenais dans le quartier, lui répondit Toshiki sur un ton désinvolte.

-Tu te promenais ? Etrange, je t'ai jamais croisé dans le coin, lui lâcha Ban sur un ton légèrement excédé et relativement froid.

Son cœur avait eu une drôle de réaction lorsque Toshiki était entré dans son champ de vision, et il n'aimait pas trop ça. Il n'aimait pas de se faire surprendre par quelqu'un qui n'était pas censé être là. Surtout Toshiki. Surtout ce soir-là. Et surtout avec Ginji à proximité. Non, en fait il valait mieux que Ginji soit là.

Oui, parce que s'il s'était retrouvé seul avec Toshiki… Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il allait s'imaginer ? Que le jeune homme lui sauterait dessus ? Il refusa catégoriquement de penser que l'idée pourrait ne pas être déplaisante. Et puis quoi encore ? Alors, il décida de penser aux nibards de Heaven en retournant à son poste d'observation au coin de la rue tandis que le soleil se couchait déjà.

-… Et il a décidé qu'on devait la suivre, donc on se retrouve là à faire le pied de grue depuis presque deux heures, Ginji terminait-il d'expliquer à Toshiki dans le dos de Ban.

Himiko apparut au coin de la rue de l'autre côté et Ban se retourna pour intimer le silence aux deux garçons derrière lui avant de reporter son attention sur la jeune fille. Elle portait la même combinaison moulante que d'habitude (où elle savait ranger des tas de trucs, c'était étonnant), et portait un petit paquet emballé de papier kraft qui ne semblait ni lourd ni précieux.

Ginji et Toshiki s'approchèrent pour mieux voir eux aussi. Donc Ban se retrouva avec un Ginji respirant comme un forge, projetant son souffle chaud d'un côté de sa nuque, et un Toshiki dont la respiration était calme, silencieuse et le souffle faible venant à peine chatouiller son épaule de l'autre côté.

Pourquoi, bon sang, fallait-il qu'ils se tiennent si près de lui ? Il tourna la tête vers Toshiki.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu reste là ?

Le jeune homme aux cheveux châtain clair lui jeta un regard étonné et ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer quelque chose mais Ginji fut plus rapide que lui.

-Ban-chan, t'avais pas dit qu'on devait la fermer ? murmura le blond pour couper court à la probable dispute qui se profilait.

-Je t'ai rien demandé, Ginji alors ferme-la.

Il se retourna vers la rue pour voir que Himiko venait de rentrer dans un grand hôtel quatre étoiles après avoir présenté une petite carte à un des hommes à l'entrée. Ils étaient deux, énormes armoires à glace, portant des lunettes de soleil genre Ray Ban et habillés en costar cravate. Ils communiquaient par des émetteurs récepteurs qui faisaient un peu film d'agent secret et semblaient prêts à se jeter sur n'importe quel individu suspect.

C'était un hôtel qui venait d'ouvrir quelques jours plus tôt à peine et il semblait encore peu fréquenté. En même temps, le nom n'était pas très engageant : _Crimson Heaven_. Qui aurait idée de loger dans un paradis rouge ? Le responsable marketing ne devait pas être très intelligent. Et puis les armoires à glace là devant n'avaient pas une allure très engageante. Cela dit, l'hôtel vu du dehors était magnifique.

Il devait bien faire une quinzaine d'étages, toutes les chambres avaient un balcon, la façade était d'une jolie couleur beige et un tapis rouge était étendu par terre à l'entrée qui donnait une impression d'être à Cannes. Les doubles portes vitrées étaient immenses mais ne permettaient pas de voir le hall depuis l'extérieur.

Toshiki posa alors la question fatidique.

-Et maintenant, vous comptez entrer comment ?

Ce fut uniquement le silence qui lui répondit. Ban préféra ne pas se retourner, fixant les deux types en réfléchissant à quelque chose à dire, tandis que Ginji regardait Toshiki avait un air stupide qui voulait clairement dire « on y a pas pensé tellement on était occupé à se gueuler dessus en murmures ». Ban sentant la réplique venir, préféra prendre la parole quitte à dire n'importe quoi.

-Bah, on va rentrer par la porte. Je sui certain que si on leur demande gentiment, ils nous laisseront passer.

Il se retourna, un grand sourire s'étirant sur son visage. Après tout, ils faisaient toujours comme ça, même s'ils revenaient la plupart du temps avec une jolie collection de bleus. (ndAtsuna : il me semble qu'ils réfléchissent mieux après s'être pris quelques coups…)

-Tu parles sérieusement ? lui demanda Toshiki, les sourcils relevés en signe d'incrédulité.

-Premièrement, je t'ai déjà demandé pourquoi tu restais, ce qui signifiait que ta présence n'était pas souhaitée, et deuxièmement, j'ai pas besoin de ton avis, lui répondit Ban avant d'empoigner Ginji et de se diriger d'un pas décidé vers les portes de l'hôtel.

Ginji leva les yeux au ciel. Il se demandait pourquoi Ban ressentait le besoin d'agresser Toshiki à chaque parole qu'il prononçait. D'accord, tout le monde le charriait sur cette histoire de baisé, mais Toshiki n'avait rien fait. Bien sûr, Ban réagissait au quart de tour en temps normal et d'habitude Ginji s'en amusait, mais là ça frisait la crise de nerfs…

Lorsqu'il voulut faire part de son raisonnement à son ami, c'était trop tard parce qu'ils se trouvaient devant les deux armoires à glace qui leur barraient le chemin. Ban lâcha enfin Ginji qui jeta un regard timide aux deux brutes.

-Bonsoir messieurs. Belle soirée, n'est-ce pas ? Commença poliment Ban. Dites, une de nos amies vient de rentrer dans ce charmant hôtel et nous devions la retrouver à l'intérieur, alors…

-Tu te moques de qui, petit guignol ? l'interrompit le type de droite. Si tu étais réellement avec la demoiselle, tu saurais que tu n'as aucune chance de pouvoir entrer en l'utilisant comme prétexte. Filez, tous les trois.

-C'est vraiment ennuyeux, reprit Ban. Parce qu'on doit absolument entrer.

-Dégagez, dit l'homme sur la gauche.

Ban se sentait d'humeur à tenter le diable. Alors il continua.

-Vous êtes certains qu'il n'y a pas moyen d'entrer ?

Les deux types s'échangèrent un regard lourd de sens avant de se tourner vers les trois garçons.

-Vous ne voulez vraiment pas partir, hein ? demanda l'un des deux.

Ban hocha négativement de la tête, glissant une clope entre ses lèvres. Ca allait chauffer, il le sentait. Mais bon, il avait toujours la pille électrique qui avait le ventre plein ou presque, et lui-même n'avait pas encore utilisé son jagan de toute la journée. Par contre, il se retrouvait avec le boulet de Toshiki, mais il faudrait faire avec puisqu'il ne semblait pas vouloir leur lâcher les basques.

Ce qui suivit se passa très vite, tellement que Ban ne sut trop comment il se retrouva finalement au sol. L'homme de gauche avait envoyé son poing dans l'estomac de Ginji qui avait bien morflé, se retrouvant assis au sol quelques mètres plus loin. Lui-même ne vit pas le poing de l'autre fondre sur lui, l'atteignant au niveau du menton et l'envoyant voler lui aussi à quelques mètres de là.

Puis tous les deux frappèrent Toshiki l'un après l'autre avec un telle force que le jeune homme semblait déjà être dans les vapes. « Mauviette » Ban ne put-il s'empêcher de penser en voyant Toshiki allongé au sol, alors qu'il essayait de faire abstraction du pincement au cœur qu'il avait ressenti face à cette vision.

Il se releva en même temps que Ginji qui était malgré tout plié en deux à cause de la douleur qu'il devait ressentir à l'estomac. Dire qu'il était fier de ses 200kg de pression. Mais les deux types avaient l'air de ne pas en être loin. En fait, ils n'avaient pas l'air tout à fait humain. Trop grands. Trop forts. Trop rapides.

Il allait devoir utiliser son jagan, ou bien Ginji pourrait leur envoyer une bonne décharge. Parce que, humains ou non, les décharges électriques n'étaient jamais bonnes pour des êtres vivants.

Il jeta un regard à Ginji tandis que Toshiki lâchait un long gémissement en se remettant sur son séant, une main posée sur son ventre, l'autre sur sa mâchoire qu'il frottait avec vigueur.

-T'auras assez de jus, Ginji ?

Le blond adressa un sourire franc à son ami, relevant un pouce en signe d'affirmation. Les deux types les regardèrent sans vraiment comprendre cet échange, avant de hausser les épaules. Celui qui se trouvait le plus près de Ban fit craquer les articulations de ses doigts en faisant un pas vers lui, tandis que l'autre s'approchait de Ginji d'un pas menaçant.

-Dis, tu dois rien voir avec ces lunettes de soleil, lâcha Ban et allumant sa clope sous le nez de l'armoire à glace avant de lui souffler la fumée à la figure.

Il avait craint que ça n'ait pas l'effet escompté mais à son plus grand soulagement, le type se mit à tousser et retira ses lunettes pour se frotter les yeux. Ban ne put s'empêcher de sourire. L'homme releva les yeux vers lui, ne comprenant certainement pas quelle était la raison de cette expression satisfaite qui se peignait sur le visage du jeune homme. Mauvaise chose que de regarder Ban dans les yeux…

Pendant ce temps-là, l'autre type avait encore asséné quelques coups à Ginji qui avait encaissé sans broncher. Après tout, il était habitué avec Ban. Et puis, il attendait le bon moment pour lâcher la sauce. Moment qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

Ginji venait d'atterrir au sol et faisait mine de ne plus pouvoir se relever (ndAtsuna : italien, va ! il simule, carton rouge, il simuuuule ! se prend un oreiller dans la figure de la part de Trichou gomen). L'homme s'approcha de lui, le surplombant de toute sa hauteur, avant de se mettre à genoux devant lui et de l'agripper par le col de son t-shirt.

-C'était vraiment pas une bonne idée de venir ici, gamin. La prochaine fois, reste à la maison si tu veux pas que ta moman s'inquiète pour toi…

Ginji lui décocha un sourire lumineux avant de l'attraper par le poignet et de lui balancer 2000volts dans la tronche.

De son côté, Ban observait avec amusement le type se gratter frénétiquement de partout, hurlant à la mort, en gigotant dans tous les sens. Il avait l'impression que des scarabées lui étaient entrés sous la peau avec des fourmis rouges, et qu'ils le bouffaient de l'intérieur. Il criait « à l'aiiiiide » en se tordant de douleur.

Ginji se rapprocha de lui, un peu claudicant malgré tout avant de lui demander :

-Tu lui fais voir quoi, à ce pauvre type ?

-Oh, juste quelques insectes. Il paraît que les petites bêtes ne mangent pas les grosses. Moi, je crois qu'il va être traumatisé à vie, répondit Ban en souffla la fumée de sa cigarette. Bon, t'es prêt à entrer ?

Ginji acquiesça après avoir jeté un regard à Toshiki qui se relevait comme si de rien était. Il ne semblait même pas avoir mal quelque part. Tous trois passèrent à côté des deux hommes étendus sur le sol, l'un qui murmurait des paroles incompréhensibles au sujet d'insectes, l'autre qui fixait le ciel, les cheveux en pétard et la peau un peu cramée.

Himiko sortit alors de l'hôtel, accompagnée d'une jeune fille aux longs cheveux bruns qui portait une robe bleu marine et qui ne semblait pas avoir plus de 16 ans. La jeune fille semblait se trouver dans un état passablement choqué mais cela n'intéressait à vrai dire personne dans l'immédiat.

Himiko s'arrêta devant eux, les fixant l'un après l'autre, Ban qui avait juste un bleu à la joue portant un Ginji un peu plus amoché mais souriant et enfin un Tohiki qui semblait aussi frais qu'une fleur au printemps. Enfin, ses yeux se posèrent sur les deux hommes étendus au sol.

-Ban, ne me dis pas que… Ne me dis pas que tu es venu jusqu'ici parce que tu t'inquiétais pour moi !! s'écria Himiko, faisant sursauter la jeune fille à coté d'elle.

-Je m'inquiétais pas, j'étais juste un peu curieux, c'est tout, ne t'énerve pas, lui répondit-il nonchalamment.

-Je ne m'énerve pas ! Je suis totalement… Hors de moi ! Je sais me débrouiller toute seule ! Quand est-ce que tu comprendras ça ?

Elle lui jeta un regard noir avant de partir sans un mot de plus en prenant la jeune fille par le bras.

-Je crois que tu l'as vexée une deuxième fois, fit Ginji, ôtant les mots de la bouche de Toshiki.

En même temps, se dit Toshiki, il valait mieux que ce soit Ginji qui fasse ce genre de remarque…

Soudain, Ban tourna vivement la tête en direction de la ruelle d'où Himiko était partie. Les deux autres remarquèrent tout de suite son attitude et voulurent demander quoi mais il leur intima le silence de la main. Il partit vers la ruelle et ils le suivirent après s'être regardé sans obtenir plus de réponse. C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent à marcher à tâtons, la main sur le mur pour avoir un soutient. Et alors qu'ils pensaient que cette ruelle n'en finirait jamais et qu'isl allaient devoir se réhabituer à la lumière pendant au moins une semaine, ils entendirent un cri strident venant d'à peine quelques mètres d'eux. Ban s'élança aussi vite, se foutant magistralement qu'un chat se trouve sur le passage et qu'il lui marche dessus. Ginji le suivait de près, mais se pris ce fameux chat qui se vengea en attaquant sa jambe, se retrouvant prisonnier de griffes et se dit qu'il préférait ça car derrière lui il entendit quelqu'un se manger une poubelle ; ce quelqu'un ne pouvant être que Toshiki.

Ban arriva évidemment le premier et découvrit la jeune fille que Himiko protégeait, entre les mains d'un gros costaud, ses mains un peu trop baladeuses. De l'autre côté, un autre était penché sur le corps apparemment inconscient de la maîtresse de poisons.

Et alors que les deux autres le rejoignaient, mal en point de leurs périples, un troisième homme surgit de nulle part et se posa face à eux.

-Vous voulez vous joindre à la fête, mes mignons ?

Trichou : Et voila, le deuxième chapitre est fini et j'espère qu'il vous a plus autant que le premier (sourit de toutes ses dents) Si vous avez quoi que ce soit à dire dessus, vous n'avez qu'à cliquer sur le bouton en bas à gauche, merci !

Atsuna : oui, oui (hoche vivement de la tête) le petit bouton magique.


	3. Chapter 3

Trichou : Ah la fin des examens, le début des examens, de la tranquillité et des loisirs... (Regarde l'écran de son ordinateur) Et des heures à regarder des bishoneeeeeeeeeens (sautille sur sa chaise)

Atsuna : oui (sautille aussi) des bisho (regard bovin et filet de bave) et plein de fics à lire et à écrire !!

**Disclaimer :** les getbackers sont pas à nous ! (Atsuna pleure sur l'épaule de sa Trichou d'amour qui tapote la tête)

**Pairing :** BanToshiki

**Note :** l'histoire se passe un peu après que Ban ait sauvé Toshiki d'un baisé

**Chapitre 2 :**

_-Vous voulez vous joindre à la fête, mes mignons ?_

Comment il pouvait se la jouer celui-là pensa Ban. Avec ses lunettes de soleil sur le nez, il se demandait comment cet homme pouvait encore les voir. Mais après tout, il n'en avait que faire, ces hommes l'énervaient au plus haut point et il n'avait pas envie de s'attarder ici une seconde de plus...

Mais alors qu'il allait en coller une bonne à ce minable, Toshiki passa devant lui, offrant au brun une belle vue sur... Une peau de banane collée sur son postérieur. Ban déglutit difficilement, le regard posé à l'endroit stratégique mais qui soudainement n'était plus accompagné du déchet...

Il se ressaisit le plus rapidement qu'il put en se répétant qu'il était en pleine rue accompagné de plusieurs personnes et non pas seul face à Toshiki et que celui-ci ne faisait pas exprès de lui montrer ses fesses. Il secoua la tête pour ne plus penser à ça et lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, les trois gigolos étaient à terre, l'un les yeux bêtement ouverts mais apparemment inconscient, un autre carbonisé par la décharge électrique de ginji et le troisième, le corps à moitié dans une poubelle qui n'a pas tenu face au poids de son invité.

-Alors Ban-chan, pourquoi tu n'as pas bougé? Demande Ginji en s'avançant vers son ami.

-Il nous regardait tranquillement pendant que l'on faisait tout le boulot, ajouta Toshiki.

-Ban-chan n'est pas du genre à observer, n'est-ce pas?

Ginji posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami qui prit chaud tout d'un coup, les joues de Ban s'empourprèrent et il détourna la tête face à leurs regards, enfin surtout face à Son regard.

-C'est bon, je réfléchissais juste à quelque chose, dit-il en chassant la main de son épaule. Et puis vous vous en êtes bien sortis sans moi donc je ne vois pas quel est le problème.

Il s'avança vers Himiko, bousculant au passage Toshiki qui le regarda sceptiquement et le suivit du regard. Ban s'accroupit près de Himiko et fut soulager de constater qu'elle n'était que inconsciente. Elle ne semblait pas être blessée et Ban se fit une joie de bien vérifier cette hypothèse dans les moindres détails. Mais hélas pour lui, la jeune fille rouvrit les yeux à ce moment là et sa main s'abattit sur la joue de Ban. Celui-ci recula en vitesse sous le regard meurtrier de Himiko qui se leva trop rapidement au goût de Ban.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu faisais, Ban? S'exclama-t-elle avec les joues rouges mais le regard qui tue.

-Je devais bien vérifier si tu n'étais pas blessée gravement!

-S'il n'y a pas de coupures, ni de sang à cet endroit c'est que je ne suis pas blessée, Ban! S'écria Himiko en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, devenant en même temps plus rouge.

Ban sourit discrètement frottant son nez avec son index, puis remarquant un spectateur il se tourna vers Toshiki qui le regardait avec un air « Tu fais vraiment pitié ».

-Quoi! Qu'est ce qu'il y a toi? Pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ça!

-Rien rien...

Toshiki soupira, ce qui agaça encore plus Ban mais heureusement Ginji détourna la conversation en se dirigeant vers le corps toujours inanimé de la jeune fille et s'accroupit près d'elle.

-Ban-chan... Elle est morte...

Tous restèrent silencieux face à cette nouvelle. Himiko avait la tête baissée, ses cheveux couvrant ses yeux, les poings serrés et tremblants. Ban était sûr qu'elle s'en voulait de ce qui venait de se passer. Il s'approcha de la maîtresse du poison et lui prit doucement les mains. Celle-ci releva vivement la tête, les yeux grands ouverts sous la surprise mais les larmes prêtes à s'écouler sur les joues.

-Ca va princesse, tu as fait ce que tu as pu...

Il lui essuya de la main les perles salées du coin des yeux de Himiko qui craqua et se jeta dans les bras de ban. Celui-ci la rassura en caressant doucement les yeux et l'enserrant de ses bras.

-Ban-chan que faisons-nous ?

Il tourna la tête vers Ginji pour répondre mais il s'arrêta net face au regard de Toshiki, Celui-ci le fusillait littéralement du regard mais détourna rapidement la tête. Qu'est ce qu'il lui voulait encore celui-là… Ban soupira puis finit par répondre à Ginji.

-Nous allons rentrer, ça ne sert à rien de rester ici.

-Et pour le corps de la fille ?

-Quelqu'un finira bien par la trouver.

Ban sentit Himiko se tendre dans ses bras mais ne préféra rien ajouter. La vie était ainsi, elle n'avait aucune nouvelle de ses contacts, ils avaient l'air d'avoir disparu. Elle se laissa donc emmener par Ban jusqu'au café de Pore.

-Pore, sers nous des cafés s'il te plait !

-Ban, vous ne m'avez jamais remboursé, pourquoi je vous servirais quelque chose ?

-C'est bon, je paie tout.

-On ne t'a rien demandé Toshiki !!

-Ban-chan, ne sois pas si méchant, il ne fait que nous payer à boire…

-Je m'en fou, il n'a rien à voir la dedans, et puis pourquoi est-il encore là !!

-Je te fais remarquer que je me suis battu avec vous, et puis si tu n'es pas content je ne te payerai pas de café !!

-Du calme tous les deux !

Ginji s'interposa entre les deux hommes avec qu'ils en viennent aux mains, voyant clairement l'état d'énervement de Ban mais ne sachant pas pourquoi. Il les sépara un peu plus, puis ils s'assirent au bar où Toshiki commanda quand même les boissons pour tout le monde. Et c'est ainsi qu'après plusieurs coup de coude de Ginji que Ban finit par grommeler un merci qui n'aurait peut être pas pu être entendu par n'importe qui.

L'ambiance était assez tendue, malgré les efforts répétés de Ginji pour faire rire tout le monde. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux entre Ban et Toshiki, il avait presque l'impression d'avoir loupé un épisode. Et Himiko était toujours aussi secouée par ce qui venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux : la fille était tout de même morte et c'était en partie de sa faute. Elle n'avait pas été assez forte, Ban avait raison, elle n'était capable de rien toute seule… Une vraie gamine.

La main d'Himiko se resserra sur sa tasse et elle baissa la tête. Ban qui était à côté d'elle ne l'avait même pas remarqué, trop occupé à jeter des regards noirs à Toshiki tout en faisant mine de rien. Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était d'écraser ce morpion collant. Il se contenta de serrer le poing sur le comptoir.

Et Toshiki faisait mine de rien, même s'il avait clairement remarqué les regards de Ban. Cela le touchait plus que raison, comme lorsqu'il avait vu Himiko dans ses bras… _Jalousie_, lui susurra une petite voix au fond de lui. Mais il ne l'écouta pas, trop occupé à discuter avec Pore et Natsumi.

-Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais il va falloir qu'on ferme ! Pore finit-il par annoncer aux quatre clients.

Ban ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se leva promptement avant d'attraper Ginji par le col de son t-shirt et le traîner vers la sortie en saluant Pore et Natsumi de la main.

-Hey, Ban-chan, je sais marcher, hein ! s'écria Ginji le martyr en gesticulant pour échapper à la poigne de son ami.

Ils se retrouvèrent enfin tous les deux dehors et Ban-chan lâcha Ginji qui retomba lourdement sur le sol. Ban réfléchit quelques instants avant de se tourner vers le blondinet.

-Ginji, on avait pas garé la voiture en face ?

Ginji se releva en s'époussetant et hocha positivement de la tête.

-Oui, et… Je t'avais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée ! Nos pancartes ne sont jamais prises au sérieux !

Tous les deux fixaient désespérément l'emplacement vide où aurait dû se trouver la petite voiture.

-Un problème de logement ? dit une voix sarcastique derrière eux.

Ban serra les poings et se retourna vers Toshiki qui le regardait les bras croisés, un sourire moqueur collé sur le visage. Comme il avait envie de le frapper, en cet instant précis.

-Non, aucun problème. Du moins, aucun qui te regarde. Viens, Ginji, on va à l'hôtel.

-Mais on a pas de sous, Ban-chan. Même pas de quoi pay…

Sa phrase fut interrompue par la main de Ban qui venait de se coller sur sa bouche. Himiko qui venait juste de sortir du Honky Tonk à cet instant, les regarda l'un après l'autre, l'incompréhension se lisant sur son visage. La tension était palpable entre Ban et Toshiki et elle ne parvenait pas à en trouver la source. Inquiétant, surtout que Ban dégageait rarement de telles ondes de colère pendant si longtemps (ndA : imaginons les petites vagues bleues qui tournent autour de lui en direction d'un certain Toshiki… huhu !).

-Il y a pas mal de place, chez moi, même pour deux SDF comme vous, mais visiblement mon aide n'est pas sollicitée. Himiko, tu as quelque part où loger ce soir ?

La jeune femme se tourna vers Toshiki, comprenant de moins en moins, et secoua négativement la tête. Elle ne se sentait pas vraiment la force d'aller jusque chez elle ce soir, alors la proposition de Toshiki lui semblait plus qu'intéressante. Le jeune homme lui fit un sourire.

-Allons-y, alors.

Ban lui jeta un regard courroucé : comment pouvait-il inviter Himiko chez lui comme ça ? SA Himiko à lui ? Non mais, il allait lui payer…

OoOoOoOoO

Trichou : Me demande combien de temps il va tenir Ban… Oh tant que c'est pour la fic c'est bien… Tiens… Atsuuuuuuu, T'es où Atsuuuu… Youhouuuu (va voir dans les autres pièces)

Et Atsuna sortit de sa cachette… tintintiiiiiiin ! (ou miloumilouuuuu si vous voulez)

Quoi, c'est pas drôle ? meuh si, regardez, vous souriez comme des idiots !! Ah ? c'est de moi qu'on se moque en fait ? Oo snif (Atsuna s'en va, toute tristounette, pleurer sur l'épaule de sa trichounette)


End file.
